Studies supported by this grant are concerned with the regulation of lipogenesis, fatty acid oxidation and ketogenesis. The role of malonyl-CoA and carnitine in articulating these processes is being investigated by altering conditions in isolated hepatocytes to cause wide changes in malonyl-CoA and carnitine content. Hormonal stimulation of fatty acid oxidation is examined in the presence and absence of inhibitors of fatty acid synthesis (blockade of malonyl-CoA formation).